List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part I
Here is a list of known, confirmed powered mutants, originating from, or currently located on Earth-616. Are also specified: * The status of the alternate versions: "past", "future" or "alternate". * The origin of the X-Gene (and of the mutation generally) for clones, artificial mutants, etc. The list is divided in three categories: * The human mutants Homo sapiens superior : ** The Post-M-Day mutants (active and powered before and after M-Day, dead or alive) ** The Post-M-Day new mutants (born or activated after M-Day). * The non Homo superior human mutants, including Homo supreme * The Non-Human Mutants, born from others forms of life, including aliens, robots and A.I. Post-M-Day mutants The mutants who were powered before M-Day, dead or alive, known or not, and who were living and confirmed prior to the consecutive effects that Secret Wars and the Terrigen Bomb had upon the mutant population. ('''Note:' The Post-Secret Wars status of many remains unknown.)'' Post-M-Day mutants known before M-Day The mutants who were already powered and alive at the time of the M-Day, and who haven't died and resurrected since, including: * The 198 (the human mutants known by the American Government). * The time- or reality-travellers who made their first steps on Earth-616 before M-Day. * The pre-M-Day clones. Mutants discovered/revealed after M-Day Mutants who were activated before the M-Day, active after, but unknown before that event. Mutants resurrected after M-Day Include mutants dead but powered at the time of the M-Day, as well as characters alive after the M-Day, deceased and resurrected back, and also characters who were "recomposed", such as Nate Grey or Onslaught. Mutants repowered after M-Day Many mutants were repowered through various means after the M-Day. Post-M-Day new mutants The mutants born, activated, created or came and stayed to Earth-616 since the M-Day. Mutants born or conceived after M-Day A few mutants have born since the M-Day, the most well known being Hope Summers, whose arrival relaunched the evolutionary process to break the M-Day effect. Other were conceived and known to be in gestation after M-Day but before the Avengers vs. X-Men war. If there is a doubt, please classify the mutant as "activated after M-Day". Mutants activated after M-Day A few new mutants have emerged since the Messiah Complex (birth of Hope Summers), the Second Coming (her return to the present and her activation) and before the dispersion of the Phoenix. Post-AvX new mutants The mutants born, activated, created or came and stayed to Earth-616 since the Avengers/X-Men war and the dispertion of the Phoenix and until the M-Pox. After the Phoenix was was defeated, new mutants started to manifest at rates similar to the Pre-M-Day situation, until the M-Pox dramatically affected that rate as well (for the mutants powered or activated since the M-Pox manifested, please consult this list). Mutants born after AvX ''If there is a doubt, please classify the mutant as "activated after AvX". Mutants activated after AvX Mutants created after M-Day This category include clones and humans having received mutant genetic material after the M-Day. Time- or reality-travelers that came after M-Day Since M-Day, many mutants have came from the past, the future or the alternate realities, to Earth-616, and stayed there. Non-''Homo superior'' mutants Some mutants aren't the fruit of an X-Gene within their genetics and part of the Homo superior species: Non-Human Mutants Contrary to the preceding sections, not all individuals listed here are "classic mutants" with the X-Gene. As far as we know, the M-Day had no non-human victim. However, 'this article' list the mutant confirmed as powered. *''For further explanation, please see the specific section in the article: Homo superior: Non-Human Mutants *''For a more complete list, please refer to the lists of mutants sorted by species.'' =References=